The Fight between Good and Evil (Part 1)
by Mr.Fnaf
Summary: -discontinued-


Bonnie is a boy

Chica is a girl

Foxy is a boy

Freddy is a boy

*What happened* (eight weeks ago)

"NONONONONONOONO WHERE IS BONNIE!" Mike said checking the lights "AARRRGGGGHHHH!" he screamed seeing Bonnie with pure black eyes he shut the door.

Knock Knock Knock Bonnie was knocking on the door "NONONOONO" Mike said "SHOULDN'T YOU BE HELPING CHICA WITH SOME PIZZAS!?" Mike said trying to make Bonnie go away.

10% 4:30 am "NOOOOO" Mike screamed as he despretly tried to make Bonnie go away.

Mike looked at the ground and said "im screwed." Darkness. He heard Freddys music play " no no no n-MMMMmmhm MHMHmhmhmh!" he felt the purple fur go over his mouth. If he wasn't about to die he would of put his head into the softness.

Carrying Mike, Bonnie made His way to Freddy. Mike had stopped struggling when he found out he dropped his pocket knife. Bonnie placed Mike on a table with every other animatronic's surrounding him. "So... do i get to chose which suit i get stuffed in?" he asked. Freddy looked at the others and he nodded "can it be... a Bonnie suit?" he asked. Bonnie let out a slight groan because he knew those were the rarest suits and there is only three left. His plan worked it took Bonnie about 30 minutes to find a Bonnie costume it was almost 5:30 "c'mon just 30 more minutes!" he thought. He waited for the right moment the WISH he had run away when Freddy loesn'd his grip and Mike bolted away. He heard foxy cloes behind him so Mike ducked into the office and grabbed his pocket knife. Why was his packet knife special? It was actually a mini stun rod that packed a punch. Mike opened it and heard a zip...zip..zip zip...ZIIIIIMMM. making a dim light Foxy backed off. Mike swung at Foxy but meant to miss Foxy backed out of the office which gave mike an idea. He went to the generator in the back of the office and poked it with his rod. ALL the power came back on (told you packed a punch... a Chuck Norris punch that is) "HAHAHA" Miked laughed as he closed the door though he only had 30% power. He went back his usual ways.

(T.S. 4 weeks)

"Ah Mike just the man i was looking for!" said Mr. McKay. (saw what i did there?) "McKay Mike i am giving you freddy Fazbears Pizziria

"umm what?" Mike responded "i dont have the money!"

"I'm GIVING it to you McKay?"

"OK...?"

(T.S. 25 minutes)

"Hello?" Said Phone Guy

"ERMURGAWD JOSH !"

"...what?"

" is giving me the pizziaria..."

"oh thats awesome!" josh replied

"NO NOT AWESOME BECAUSE IF I BUY IT I HAVE TO LIVE HERE!"

"oh..."

"...are you drunk..?" Mike asked

"No No i-i-i-i-im WASTED x3.

*Hang up*

"uh just when i thou- MM MHMMHMMH MMMMHMMM!

"You've been a bad boy Mike" Freddy said "and you scream to loud welcom to your brain wash"

(so then Freddy erased Mikes little mind along with Foxy Bonnie and Chica...)

(T.S. present day)

*whats happening* (so with new minds (and cooler ones) Mike ended up getting Bonnie as his Boyfriend *yup* Foxy and Chica were dating *yea* and Freddy had two personality's BUT lets get off of Mike because this is freakin Foxys and Chica's story...HECK YEA!)

"Uuuggghhh" Freddy moaned as he held his head

"Ye OK lad?" Foxy asked hugging Chica " ye've been actin like that fer weeks."

*You cant escape this fate Freddy. Stop struggling we both know how this will end. You WILL kill them.* (Evil Freddy)

"Foxy Listen carefully" Freddy said "i will die soon...to soon and my evil counterpart will take over i need you to destroy my Evil side once im gone."

Foxy nodded "keep living laddie you can fight him! Ye be strong enough to beat him!" Foxy Replied reassuring Freddy.

(two days Freddy died boo and took over more boo)

(Foxy's POV)

I looked down at the floor and saw Chica Leaking oil "F-F-Foxy" she managed to say "Freddy" Foxy growled Lowly Picking up Chica. "Dont worry las just hold on! Bonnie can help us!"

Bonnie was eating pizza.

"BONNIE!" Foxy Yelled " Oh no..." Bonnie said quietly "Can ye help her please!" Foxy pleaded

"i-ill try" Bonnie said "what are you going to do?" "Im going to find that blasted bear" Foxy replied running off

"He is almost here." E.F. said (Evil Freddy) Foxy then broke down the door and lunged himself on E.F. Using his hook to cut out some wires "CHICA ME LOVE CHICA ME BEAUTY YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU BLASTED BEAR!" Foxy yelled as he jumped on E.F to swing at his face. "Your weak you old fox." E.F. said as he threw foxy out the room making Foxy's body come apart

"Bonnie punched the wall making a large crack with Chica trying to calm him down "Bonnie please calm down" Chica said worried "WHY AM I SO FUC*ING USELESS CHICA ALL I COULD DO WAS STOP THE DRIPPING AND NOT EVEN ALL OF IT!" he near yelled with oil coming out of his eyes.(Review #BonnieYorNotUsless if you don't think Bonnie is useless)

They both heard a crash and found Foxy in pieces "Chica get Mike ill pick up Foxy" Bonnie said

"MIKE!"Chica yelled in the office " i know i saw everything bring him here.

(T.S. 3 hours)

"Thank ye lad i feel so much better!" Foxy thanked

"kill them Bonnie" Bonnie began to hold his head "UGH" he moaned

"Bon Bon go finish them" E.F. commanded Bon-Bon Bonnie's sister (or "Toy" Bonnie) "don't worry my little Fazbear" She said squeaking his nose "it will be a piece of cake... carrot cake"she said licking her lips

"Hang in there Bonnie" Mike said positioning himself seeing the black mist around Bonnie's face "Freddys magic" said Foxy with Chca hugging his shoulders in fright " just hang in...THERE" Mike yelled as he rammed into Bonnie.

(Black mist = a thing that can takeover animatronics body's but if connected with a human(Mike)it will find a way out there body or cut them from the inside until it gets out)

"OH NO MIKE YOUR HURT" Bonnie said setting Mike down on the floor leaning him on the wall "d-dont worry Bonnie its j-just a scratch" Mike said as he rubbed some blood of his head "YOU'RE NOT OK MIKE YOU ARE GOING TO BLEED OUT WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" "Bonnie i-its OK its not that ba-" "YES IT IS THAT BAD IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE!" "Bonnie "IM NOT LETTING YOU DIE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Bonnie was leaking oil from his eyes "CHICA CALL 911" Chica nodded and ran to the phone. "I would not do that." Bon-Bon said (foxy growls in backround) "I-i love you to B-Bonnie"mike said taking his last breath and going limp. "MIKE MIKE!" Bonnie screamed his eyes now having a flood of oil.

"Aww to bad Bonnie." Bon-Bon mocked "GOD DA**** BON YOU FUC*** I WILL KILL YOU!" Bonnie screamed as he lunged at Bon-Bon

Mike Schmidt 1992-2014 RIP

(and yes mike is 21 years old)

(2 minutes later)

"FOXY DO SOMTHING" Chica pleaded crying

"THATS ENOUGH LADDIE!" Foxy yelled as he held Bonnie Back

"LET ME GO SHE DESERVES TO DIE SHE KILLED MIKE I WANT TO KILL THAT WH-" Bonnie was cut off

"I KNOW HOW MUCH BUT YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN" foxy argued (at this point Bon-Bon was tied in ro[e and coverd in oil from Bonnie beating the crap out of her)

Bonnie had calmed down but not alot then all of them had say somthing they did not believe. It was Mikes spirit hugging Bonnie and Bonnie was hugging it back (some how... deal with is its freaking romantic so shut up)

"i love you" Mikes spirit said "i love you to Mike" Bonnie said before he disappeared. Bonnie was now crying in a corner.

(i will be making a part two)


End file.
